


And Along Came a Spider

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69ing, I know, M/M, Mentions of Vore, Oviposition, Sexual Content, arachnid sex, spider demon!chrollo, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot more than just a spider to scare someone like Hisoka away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Along Came a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. i know. just read it, its not as bad as it sounds.

The forest grew thicker the deeper in he got and for the first time since he had set out, Hisoka began to grow suspicious of the silence around him.

“Is someone there?” he called out, readying his playing cards in case he was in fact being followed. There was no shortage of enemies he had made, and it wasn’t beyond reason to expect one to have followed him out here, hoping to take him by surprise.

There was no reply but then again, that wasn’t very shocking. He moved on and kept walking, keeping to his lackadaisical path. The ground below his feet began to slope gently upwards, the top of the mountain still far out of sight.

The things he did to visit a friend.

His skin prickled as the sense of being watched persisted. It grated like an annoying itch and he glared at the thick brush around him. If only he was able to see, he might spot whoever was stalking him.

Without another thought he channeled his nen into his legs and jumped, clearing the treetops entirely. He took in the beautiful day, the bright sun and cloudless sky before looking down along where he had been. As he fell, he searched for a sign of movement, a glint of metal, of anything that would give away a potential enemy.

He spotted something white among the green and directed his descent towards it, the wind whistling in his ears.

He registered falling, landing on something sticky and elastic like his bungee gum, and the shock was enough to have him struggling against it. Whatever was holding him wasn’t strong enough to completely stop his momentum and he crashed through layer upon layer of the stuff, his eyes blinded by the mess it made. Gradually he felt himself slow, coming to a rest in a thick patch of it.

Confused, Hisoka yanked free his arms, jostling the odd webbing until it nearly hummed with his vibrations. What on earth had he stumbled into, he wondered, giving the strands a soft pluck to make them sing. A quick look showed that the springy mass extended for at least 30 yards, completely encasing the lengths of the trees.

Standing carefully, he tried to walk across the strange hammock only to find his feet sticking horribly, every move threatening to unbalance him. He could easily cut through it, but for some reason it felt rude to ruin more of whatever natural phenomenon this was. With a sigh, he fell back into the soft silk.

It wouldn’t hurt to take a rest now anyway. He’d figure out what to do later.

\----

Cool water trickled past his lips and down his face and Hisoka awoke coughing, choking on the liquid in his lungs.

“Oh, was that not the right thing to do?” a voice murmured concernedly, reaching out to stroke back his hair with a damp hand. “I thought this was how you woke humans.”

Hisoka, bleary eyed and dizzy, moved to wipe off his mouth but he found his arms unresponsive. He stared down at his sides and saw them there, stuck to the silken netting beneath him. “What is this?” he mumbled, glancing around him at the dark trees. A cursory jerk found him stuck fast, the webbing strong and unbreakable. He made the mistake of looking down and saw only open air.

He looked to be suspended a few hundred feet from the ground.

A dark pair of eyes swayed into view, set in a pale, striking face. “You stumbled into my web, I’m afraid,” the person explained, his voice full of pity. His torso was bare when it swayed into view, his skin soft and distracting.

He kept moving and Hisoka watched, horrified, when the rest of him came into his fixed view.

Hard black covered what should have been legs, the large and round thorax dragging along what Hisoka now knew to be a literal web. Long spindling legs skittered along the sticky white with ease, bringing the swaying figure to his front, the smiling face settling above his own. Like an angler fish dangling its enticing light, the creature above him lowered itself to his chest. The dark eyes were heavy in their perusal, as if sizing up what part of him to eat first.

“You’re a spider,” he gasped, unable to even flinch when soft hands came down to cradle his face.

“I’m Chrollo,” the creature corrected gently, tilting his head up to take in the strong line of his throat. “Are you scared of me?” he asked as he bent down to trace his tongue along the skin, his hands trailing down to prod and explore beneath his shirt.

Hisoka couldn’t move even if he had wanted to. “That depends. Are you planning on eating me?” he breathlessly returned. His body was a mess of conflicting wants, his eyes entranced by the small, lovely face above him. Every few moments his ankle would catch on the smooth carapace, a sharp and obviously arachnid leg.

Dark eyes blinked at him slowly, the sharp fanged smile unreadable.

Hisoka sighed, that alone answer enough. He tried again to free himself from the silk binding him to the web, but it wasn’t budging. The hands rucked his shirt up to bare his stomach. A little more and he’d be fully hard, his body far too use to equating danger with lust.

“I expected you to be struggling more than this, since you know how this is going to end,” Chrollo observed, his body whispering as it brought him down to fondle and judge the muscle before him.

At this angle, Hisoka could just make out the dull yellow markings on the top of his thorax. From here, it looked just like a cross. How fitting. “It helps that you’re so beautiful,” Hisoka gave, closing his eyes to enjoy the contact as it was given. “You’re making me excited if anything, showing off this power of yours.”

The creature made a little noise, some muted trill that had Hisoka cracking open an eye. Chrollo’s cheeks were flushed in pleasure, preening like a cat at the praise.

“Is that so?” he purred, leaning up to kiss Hisoka’s lips. “You’re not just saying that to try and butter me up, are you? I bite just as hard whether I like you or not.”

Despite the monstrous body attached to him, Chrollo’s mouth felt like any other humans were it not for the teeth threatening to draw blood. “Go a little bit lower and see for yourself if I’m being honest,” Hisoka moaned, wishing for nothing more than to be able to move his body into the one above him.

Dexterous and curious fingers fell to his chest, inching slowly down until they alit on his hard cock. They touched carefully through the fabric, Chrollo making an appreciative sound against his ear. “What an odd human you are,” he breathed, dipping his hand beneath the waistband to grip him properly. “Maybe you’re not the meal I thought you were.”

“Well thank heavens for that,” Hisoka said, his voice falling an octave as the creature skittered down his body to lap at his cock. His eyes fell shut at the skillful treatment, Chrollo’s tongue dragging along his length with only the barest threat of teeth to keep it exciting. He hardly registered the long legs shifting, bringing the slick black thorax hovering over his face.

Chrollo looked back, meeting his eyes with a pointed gaze. “You do me too, else I’ll just eat you. I don’t like lazy lovers.” The command was punctuated with another devastating lick, this time with enough teeth to go from exciting to thrilling in the span of a single heartbeat.

The fact that he considered them lovers was almost quaint and Hisoka looked up, eager to see what he was working with. Suffice it to say, he wasn’t familiar with the anatomy of a spider. At least, not beyond what was taught to young children in school. He quickly looked for any break in the glossy thorax, spotting a half-hidden fold near where Chrollo’s carapace bled into soft skin.

It only took one curious lick to tell him he had it right.

The creature purred as if he were a pleased cat, lowering himself even more to Hisoka’s waiting mouth. He rewarded the man with another lick, this time to the head, his own tongue teasing the slit. Hisoka groaned and tried to buck into it, kissing at the warm entrance with glee.

The spider didn’t taste like much of anything he found as he delved deeper, pulling out all of his tricks in hopes of wringing more sounds out of the beautiful creature mouthing his cock. No moisture greeted him as he worked, not like a human’s body would and he paid extra attention to slicking the passage, making a mess of both himself and Chrollo.

Chrollo shuddered hard and for a moment Hisoka wondered if he had made him come, just from that. The warm mouth pulled off of his cock just shy of enough and Hisoka channeled his frustration into his own work, using his tongue to stab into the entrance until he felt the entire web quake with the creature’s trembling.

“Enough of this,” Chrollo gasped, tearing himself away and out of range before Hisoka could make him come. “I want you, I want all of you.” As he spoke he turned to face his prey, his pretty face a mess of blush and saliva.

Hisoka’s eyes went wide and he grew hotter, something so deliciously twisted in the thought of fucking this monstrous thing before it ate him. “Do you do this with all of your meals?” he groaned, his head falling back as he saw Chrollo work to line himself up with his cock, the wet, strange texture of his opening so good against his skin.

“Maybe I found something better to take from you,” Chrollo crooned, teasingly rubbing against the head for a moment, his long black legs curling under Hisoka’s bound form to lift him higher, angle him better as he rutted.

“Take it faster then, please,” he begged, squirming in the webs. He could see the vibrations of his own struggling and he imagined what a sight they must make, like a spider toying with the tiny fly caught in its web.

Chrollo laughed and kissed him again, seeming to luxuriate in the warmth of his mouth. “You have no idea how loud you are like this. I can feel every move you make, every beat of your heart.” His head fell to Hisoka’s chest, the cool huff of his laughter prickling his sweaty skin. “I want to eat you so badly.”

And just like that he slammed himself down, impaling himself on Hisoka’s cock before the man had a chance to reply. A strangled yelp fell past his lips and he gasped for breath, his body erupting in sweat and tremors as if he had run a marathon. His head fell back and Chrollo immediately descended on it, licking the salt from his skin as he fought to process all he was feeling.

“Is it weird?” Chrollo whispered, almost shy even as his dark legs bounced him gently on Hisoka’s cock.

Hisoka furrowed his brow and hissed at the tight pressure clamping down on him. It wasn’t like anything he had ever experienced before, simultaneously rough and soft yet so hot he thought he’d melt. It was probably a good thing that his hands and body were restrained else he might have wriggled away just from the pure foreignness of it all.

“Yeah,” he wheezed, bucking into the wet heat as much as he was able. “Yeah, but don’t stop.”

That must have been the right answer. Chrollo shuddered against his chest and increased the pace, throwing back his head to air his breathy little moans to the sky. He was completely unrestrained, not a hint of reservation in how he moved or cried out. Hisoka could only lay there, letting the beautiful creature fuck himself and enjoy it to the fullest extent that he could.

“Tell me your name,” he demanded next, swooping low to taste him.

Hisoka keened and struggled to breathe, choking out his reply. “Hisoka, my name is Hisoka.”

Chrollo took him by the hair and forced his eyes up, his pale cheeks flushed. “Fuck me, Hisoka,” he begged, dark eyes wanting. “Fill me up and make me feel it.”

With it in burning in the air between them, Hisoka had no choice but to comply. He channeled all of his strength and ripped through the webbing holding his hips down, thrusting up as hard as he was able. The spider body trembled and Chrollo clung to his front as he cried out, tangling his fingers through Hisoka’s hair for some form of grounding.

There was no discernable way to mark the creature’s orgasm beyond the full body tremor that cut through him, the loud, almost desperate moan. Hisoka felt his own end rapidly approaching, spurred on by the sight of the gorgeous spider coming apart above him. He had never seen someone so open in their pleasure, taking it all as greedily and hedonistically as if it were their due.

Chrollo buried his moan in a breath-stealing kiss, holding so tightly to his face that there was no escaping. He groaned and whined, trying to take in air through his nose as the pressure kept working his cock, holding him tight as he came. The entrance seemed intent on wringing him dry, flexing and undulating until he grew tense from the stimulation.

And still through it all Chrollo kissed him, his dark eyes open and watching as Hisoka went from pleasure numb to concerned, the kiss robbing him of his ability to breathe. Pointless and frantic, he struggled against the bindings but black spindle legs held him tighter until finally black was all Hisoka could see. He slipped into unconsciousness to the sound of Chrollo’s pleased hum, his cool fingers stroking lovingly through his hair.

There was no way to judge how much time had passed once he finally woke up, though the sun had gone low in the sky. He coughed against his shoulder and ached for a drink, his throat as dry as sandpaper.

It took him a moment to register that he was alone, no sight of Chrollo at all. In his place he could see clusters of small, round webbing packed against the far tree supporting the bulk of the web. His eyes widened when he realized what they were.

Hisoka choked on his laugh and tore viciously at the webbing on his arms, watching as the egg sacks tore open as if sensing his distress. Coal black pincers were the first to exit the membranes, snapping and ripping with ravenous energy. Just like their mother, the brood jostled and fought to reach him, their hunger evident.

“Daddy’s a little tied up at the moment, kids,” Hisoka chuckled, finally succeeding in freeing his right arm. “Maybe we can play together once mommy comes back.”

And oh did he hope Chrollo came back. He grinned ruefully as he tore at the sticky web holding him immobile. One way or another, there would be something waiting here to greet him.

**Author's Note:**

> i looked at far too many diagrams of spider anatomy for this fic and i can only say it was worth it. let me know how you feel and check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved). until next time~


End file.
